


Over Again

by pyrokenesis (platformfires)



Series: 12 Monkeys Theme Week [3]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platformfires/pseuds/pyrokenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 3: Missing scene from Tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not be sad about what happened with these two. I'll be in denial for the rest of my life.

Cole lay face down on the damp floor of the cell, eyes closed. He’d been using his arms as a pillow and consequently he had lost feeling from his shoulders down. He rolled over onto his back and groaned quietly. It was cold here and wet and the food was terrible. The sooner they got out of this place the better.

He didn’t remember a lot from before. He’d been very young when his father had died and everything after that had been a blur. Being put into the system left him feeling alone and scared; at least he’d had Ramse. After the plague had started all of the days just seemed to merge into one long nightmare, everyone just trying to survive. He shuddered at the thought. All those people...gone.

He thought about Jones’ offer and what it would mean for him and Ramse. Sure, they’d be taken care of, but, this mission? He had been going around in circles for hours and hadn’t come to a decision. He opened one of his eyes to glance across to Ramse who was sitting curled up against the wall, playing with his hands. Cole smirked. If he took this mission, if he succeeded, would he still meet Ramse? Would he remember him? They’d been through so much together and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to give that up. Even when he had nothing he had Ramse.

“Morning, sunshine,” Ramse smiled. Cole hadn’t even realized he’d been watching him. He smirked and rolled onto his side.

“Morning,” he muttered.

They stayed in silence for a while. Cole couldn’t get comfortable and kept shifting every few seconds.

“What’s bothering you, man,” Ramse asked eventually. Cole opened his eyes slowly and looked over at his brother. They really needed to talk about this whole thing; there was no way he’d do it without him.

“I just,” he started. He slowly pulled himself up and shuffled over to sit next to Ramse. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. “I don’t know what to do about this whole thing.”

Ramse nodded. “I know, brother, it’s rough.”

Cole snorted.

“What?” Ramse chuckled.

“You’re terrible at giving advice, you know that?”  Cole teased.

Ramse shoved Cole gently. “You know that’s not true.” Cole laughed. Ramse always knew how to make him feel better. His smile faded as he thought about the mission again.

“I’m serious though,” Cole said quietly. “I don’t know what to do. What about Florida?”

Ramse took a deep breath and thought for a minute. Their goal had always been to get to Florida but a lot had changed since they were kids. Cole had seen a photo once of a place called The Keys and had his heart set on it. They’d always talk about what they would do there and how great their lives would be. Ramse always thought of The Keys as an escape to make their time in the system more bearable. They didn’t have a lot when they were kids; all they could do was hope for a better life. Cole, however, was always more serious about it.

“Listen, brother,” Ramse started. “I know you’ve been dreaming about that place since you were a kid, but we’re _not_ kids anymore.”

Cole opened his mouth to respond but Ramse cut him off quickly. He knew what was coming and he needed Cole to think rationally about this.

“It’s starting to get cold. We’ve got no food and no ammo. I know this mission, whatever it is, won’t be easy but it’s got to be better than dying out there.”

Cole stayed silent for a while. Ramse did have a point; at least they wouldn’t starve here. This mission, though? Time travel? Stopping the plague? Saving 7 billion people? Cole didn’t know if he could do that.

“But-“ Cole started.

“I know, The Keys.” Ramse nodded. He edged closer to Cole and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “I know how much it means to you but...” he trailed off, shaking his head. Cole pulled away and stared at him waiting for him to continue. Ramse frowned and looked away. “I just don’t think it’s gonna happen.”

Cole nodded and clenched his jaw. Maybe Ramse was right. So much had changed already and he had to think about their survival. Was he really prepared to die to satisfy some nostalgic, sentimental hope for a better life? This mission was a chance to replace this reality with a better one. He would be forgiven for all the wrong he had done over the years in the name of survival and start again. It wouldn’t be easy but it would be worth trying.

He thought about what his father had said. _The only failure was giving up._ Cole thought he had given up a long time ago. Sure, he and Ramse managed to survive together but for what? What was the point? But now...now he had a chance for redemption. He had been given the opportunity to go back and do it all again; a chance to do everything right.

“I’m sorry,” Ramse said sincerely.

“No, man,” Cole mumbled. “You’re right. It’s worth a shot, right?”


End file.
